


Something Unexpected

by starset_bowtieboi



Series: Hometown Fantasy [5]
Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starset_bowtieboi/pseuds/starset_bowtieboi
Summary: They say energy is heightened during thunderstorms, this is proof of that.





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my girl, Julia, on Tumblr, without her I would have never written this (or smut for that matter) So thank you so much!! This one is for you. Visit her here https://starset-calling.tumblr.com/  
> (1) refers to "Amphetamine" by MNQN  
> (2) refers to this playlist https://spoti.fi/2tKcalT  
> And I also highly recommend listening to this playlist ( https://spoti.fi/2VwqLgF ) while reading this

The smell of fresh coffee and rain floated through the room. I rolled over and pulled the blankets up higher and tried to fall back asleep when I realized I wasn't in my own bed at home. I looked around, slightly panicked about where I could've ended up when the sight of Dustin walking back into the room, hands full of cups of coffee, calmed my racing heart.  
Dustin's hair was disheveled and he had his big, black rimmed glasses on. He smiled at the sight of me just rolling out of a deep sleep.  
"Good morning babe." Dustin whispered softly as he sat the coffee cups down on the nightstand.  
I whimpered and buried my face in his pillows, still not believing I woke up in his bed.  
His fingers gently grabbed the blanket and slowly pulled it off of me, exposing my upper body to him. Dustin started to gently massage my shoulders and press soft kisses on the back of my neck.  
"It's time to wake up babe. I started to make breakfast." Dustin whispered softly against my neck.  
I rolled over to face Dustin and smiled at him before reaching up and pulling him down to me for a few kisses. His soft lips tasted like sweet coffee creamer and I couldn't get enough of him. Dustin adjusted on the bed and pressed his body against mine, kissing me a little deeper causing me to pull a small handful of his hair.  
A timer went off in the kitchen and Dustin and I both groaned at the interruption. He pressed a few more kisses on my lips before getting up and rushing to the kitchen.  
I sat up in bed, feeling breathless and lightheaded from how Dustin decided to wake me up. I pulled a hand through my messy hair and sighed deeply before reaching for my coffee.  
After containing the rush of emotions from the make out session and grabbing my glasses off the nightstand, I headed out into the living room area to join Dustin in the kitchen.  
"There's my sleepy head!" Dustin playfully announced to Ernie who was sitting at his feet, begging for some of the bacon that was frying.  
"Hi. Yes. Hello Dus." I said softly while wrapping my arms around his waist "And hello Ernie" I said as Ernie shifted his attention towards me.  
I felt Dustin lace his fingers through mine and pull my body closer to his. I snuggled up closer to him and pressed kisses along his spine.  
Dustin released my hands and returned to finishing up the breakfast he was currently making, while he did this my hands ran up and down his biceps, over his shoulder blades and up into his hair where I settled my hands and starting gently massaging his scalp, earning a soft moan from Dustin which made me weak in the knees.  
********  
Dustin served up breakfast which consisted of French toast and bacon. We sat at the island in his kitchen to eat and stared longingly at each other causing a bright blush on each of our cheeks.  
"So how long are you planning on staying today?" Dustin asked, before biting off another piece of bacon.  
"As long as you'll have me."  
"So, forever?"  
"I wish that was possible Dus... But I do have work tomorrow night sooo..." I trailed off, remembering the life I had to eventually get back to.  
Dustin sighed and reached over for my hands and kissed my knuckles.  
"I'm glad to have you over all day babe. It's still raining so maybe we could resume our cuddle session?" Dustin asked hopefully.  
"You know me so well already!" I exclaimed happily, causing Dustin to chuckle and lean in for a long kiss.  
*************  
After breakfast, I tried to help Dustin clear the dishes in the sink from dinner the night before and now breakfast. Dustin almost completely refused to let me help until I stood in the way of the sink and forced it out of him. How could I be a guest and not help clean up?  
Dustin took this opportunity to wrap his arms around me, press his body against mine and kiss my neck as I washed some of the dishes. I could barely concentrate on the task at hand with Dustin nibbling on my earlobe.  
I eventually had to walk away from the sink and let him take over because of the feelings he was stirring up in me were too distracting. Dustin smirked after seeing the effect he had on me, and I wandered off to find Ernie and hopefully clear my mind of my dirty thoughts.  
**************  
I could hear Dustin in the kitchen singing something softly to himself (1) as he finished up the dishes. I sat on the floor and watched Ernie waddle happily over to me with a chew toy in his mouth.  
Ernie and I played tug of war with the chew toy until I heard Dustin walk in the room behind me.  
"There's my two cutie pies!" Dustin said, smiling as he wiped his hands on a dish towel.  
Ernie barked at him and I giggled seeing Ernie run up to Dustin and roll on his back to ask for belly rubs.  
I watched Dustin entertain Ernie for a few minutes before Ernie wore himself out and fell asleep with his toy.  
Dustin stepped closer to me and I wrapped my arms around his leg and rested my head on his thigh. His right hand laced into my hair as we both admired the adorable sleeping puppy on the carpet.  
"You are the cutest puppy I've ever seen." I said softly.  
"Awww thanks babe!!" Dustin said playfully, and I gently hit his leg.  
"Not you silly, I was talking to Ernie. But you, Dustin, are the hottest man I've ever seen." I said as I looked up at him, smiling.  
Dustin blushed but smiled back at me before reaching down and picking me up off the floor.  
"Thank you babe. You are quite hot yourself..." Dustin said as he nuzzled his nose against mine and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, "Come on. It's snuggle time!" Dustin said before carrying me back to his bedroom and setting me on his bed.  
****************  
Dustin pulled me into his arms and I snuggled into his warm neck, feeling his hands run up and down my sides slowly before he reached over to turn on some music.  
He was so concentrated on his phone and picking the right songs to set the mood (2), he didn't notice me start to kiss his chest over his t shirt.  
Dustin finally set his phone down and turned his attention back to me.  
"My god you are so pretty... Have I ever told you that?" Dustin asked, slowly starting to kiss my lips.  
"Mmmm, I think so, I can't remember at the moment..." I said, trailing off as Dustin's lips started to move along my jawline.  
His left hand was gently touching the back of my neck as his lips brushed against my skin, the scruff on his chin scratching softly against my neck. He left a trail of wet kisses along my jugular vein down to my collar bone before he started to suck a small hickey on to the skin just under my shirt.  
My head was spinning, the mix of Dustin's unexpected kisses and the amazing music floating through the room was enough to make me forget my name.  
I sighed, pulling a handful of his hair gently and guided him back up to my lips. We both let out a soft moan as we started to make out slowly. The sound of our lips smacking together caused a shiver up my spine and I felt him smile into the kiss. His left hand exploring down my body, slowly squeezing my right hip and tugging our bodies closer together. I took a deep breath when I felt Dustin's tongue gently brush against mine. It felt like the world had stopped spinning as we sat in his bed, passionately making out to the distant sounds of a thunderstorm and soft music.  
Dustin's fingers had squeezed my hips again before they slipped under my shirt and started to touch my bare skin. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin as his hands ran up and down my sides. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and moved my hips closer his causing a soft groan to escape his throat.  
Dustin pulled away slowly, with my lower lip still caught between his lips, he nipped my lips one last time before pulling away completely.  
"Yeah, the statement I made yesterday is absolutely true: you are absolutely intoxicating. You are my amphetamine." Dustin's voice was breathy as he said this and leaned in to kiss my neck a little more.  
I sighed, exposing my neck more to him, letting him leave more opened mouth kisses all over my neck. He pulled away again, much quicker than the first time, leaving me breathless for the second time today and I somehow knew it wouldn't be the last time either...  
"My god I want you..." Dustin said, his voice deeper than usual, causing my whole body to light on fire.  
"You can have me." I said quietly, nervous about the decision I was making.  
"You sound unsure... I'm not going to go forward with this unless you absolutely want this."  
"I'm nervous, but I do want this. I want you. I want us..." I looked into his eyes confidently as I felt his hands on my hips grip a little tighter.  
"If you're sure babe... I'll go slow for you okay? You can stop me when you'd like if you need to." Dustin said softly, his voice deep and more serious than I'd ever heard him.  
***********  
Dustin sank lower into the bed, revealing more space on his lap; he pulled my hips forward, positioning me right on the bulge that was quickly growing in his sweatpants.  
We both moaned at the sensation and he leaned in to catch my lips. Dustin was holding my hips and moving me up and down in his lap, quietly telling me to grind on him and I happily obliged. His hands drifted back under my shirt and up my chest, he held both of my breasts in his hands gently, massaging them in slow circles. I moaned softly into his mouth and pulled his hair a little.  
Dustin pulled my shirt off, and then his before he moved in to kiss my chest. I whined at the sensation of his stubble and his soft lips exploring my cleavage. My hands were still laced in his hair and I still had the mind to keep slowly grinding my hips into his.  
Dustin pulled my bra off next and I closed my eyes, feeling incredibly shy knowing that the man I've always dreamed of having is actually in front of me seeing my naked chest.  
Dustin noticed that I had slipped from the moment and he stopped his kisses.  
"You okay hun?" He asked, reaching up and caressing my cheek.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just... Wow. I never thought I'd have this with you."  
Dustin pressed a few kisses to my lips before whispering softly, "Well you've got me hun. And you are damn fine too."  
I blushed before pulling Dustin back against me, encouraging him to continue which he happily did.  
His lips slowly made their way across my breasts and he sighed softly before taking one of my nipples gently into his mouth. The scruff around his mouth and the soft way his tongue was swirling around it made me breathless. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to keep myself upright as his left hand reached over and massaged my other nipple.  
He switched sides after a few minutes of attention on my right side and I moaned softly into his hair. I rolled my hips impatiently against his and he thrusted his hips up at mine, enjoying the friction and small ounce of relief he felt.  
Dustin wrapped his arms around me and moved us down on the bed and crawled on top of me, his lips returning to mine as his hands pulled my sweatpants down, leaving me in my panties. He added them to the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor and moved to pull his pants down.  
I sighed, feeling my arousal build up even more in my body as Dustin pressed his bulge between my legs and thrusted slowly. I pulled Dustin down to my lips and he groaned softly rolling on to his right side so his left hand could explore me.  
His lips felt like heaven as his hand started to massage my breasts again and made his way down between my legs. I spread my legs slightly, inviting him in more and he massaged me through my panties, clearly enjoying the wetness soaking through the thin material. Dustin's hand slid inside my panties, slowly making his way to my core. His calloused fingers brushed gently against my clit and I saw stars behind my eyelids. His fingers massaged me in slow, large circles until I was whimpering for him to let me finish.  
"God Dus... Stop teasing me, it's not fair." My words were barely louder than a whisper.  
"I'm just getting you ready babe." Dustin said softly into my ear as his hand stopped touching me and pulled my panties off.  
Dustin pulled them down slowly, pressing kisses against my skin as he made his way down lower on the bed. He left a line of small hickeys from below my left breast down to my hip. Dustin tugged my panties off my feet and dropped them on the ground before returning to kissing my hip. I laced my hand into his hair as he kissed me more.  
"Babe you didn't tell me you had a tattoo down here..." Dustin said softly against my skin as he started to kiss the outline of the diamond. His tongue traced the lines of the three chevrons under the diamond and my head started spinning again.  
"It was gonna be a surprise to you." I smiled at his infatuation with it.  
Dustin rolled his hips into the bed, groaning softly at the feeling.  
"Babe come up here so I can touch you..." I said quietly and he kissed his way back up to my lips.  
Dustin guided my hand down to his erection and I massaged him gently, blushing when I realized how big he actually was.  
Dustin shifted to pull his boxer briefs down and I admired the sight of his fit body squirming on the bed. He crawled on top of me and gently tugged my legs apart. I glanced down at his erection, feeling that nervous feeling well up in my belly again. Dustin sensed this and leaned down to soothe my nerves.  
"Don't worry baby, it won't hurt. Trust me. I'm going to take care of you..." He trailed off as he leaned in to kiss me a few times before asking "you ready hun?"  
I nodded and gazed into his dark brown eyes. Dustin pulled my right leg over his hip and guided his size between my legs. He brushed the head over my clit and gently around my entrance before he pressed himself inside me in one slow motion.  
His hips bumped against mine and I felt a moan escape my lips. Dustin sat like this in me for a few long seconds, allowing me adjust to his size. We both groaned when he pulled out slowly and pushed back in. My hands reached up and tugged his hair gently as his buried his face in my neck and moaned again.  
Dustin relaxed a little more, cradling me in his arms as he started to rock his hips slowly. My nails scratched up his back and I buried my hands back into his hair.  
Dustin pressed his lips against my ear as he started to thrust a little quicker. "Come on baby, let me hear you..." He groaned into my ear before pulling my legs tighter around his hips.  
I whimpered and pulled at the sheets feeling the angle change and a warm rush of pleasure rush through my veins. Dustin started to rock his hips harder and I couldn't stop the loud groan that came out. "That's it babe.... Just like that..." Dustin said against my skin encouraging me to moan again and pull at the sheets.  
Dustin's hips were moving in time with the quick pace of the song playing in the background, and my hands grabbed at him more, needing to feel every inch of his skin.  
Dustin pulled a handful of my hair gently, exposing my neck more to him so he could bite onto my skin.  
I could feel a warm pressure starting to build in my lower belly and I dug my heels into the bed, begging Dustin for more friction.  
"Oh Dustin. Oh fuuuck..." It was impossible to stay quiet and Dustin was loving it.  
"That's it baby. Oohh fuck I'm close..." Dustin bit down his deep groan and thrusted much harder into me.  
I could hear the soft squeak of the mattress was in time with Dustin's thrusts and I couldn't help but whimper his name a few times.  
"Oh fuck Dustin, Dustin god I'm gonna... Oooohhh fuuuck, Dus..." I pulled him as close to me as I could, feeling him thrust much harder and hearing our skin slap together. My head rolled back and I felt my orgasm rush through my veins, Dustin continuing to rock into me. I scratched my nails up his back and felt him tense up and spill into me, groaning my name against my skin. His release hitting him just as hard as it hit me. He rode his release out for a few more thrusts before gently pulling out of me and rolling off onto his side.  
Dustin pulled me into his arms and pressed kisses against my lips and on the hickeys he had left on my neck and collar bones. He hummed softly as I started to draw shapes on the bare skin of his back. Dustin pulled me closer to him, his hands gently touching every inch of skin he could and I smiled at him.  
"You were so good baby." Dustin said as he kissed me for the millionth time.  
"You too Dus.... That was incredible."  
Dustin smiled at me and kissed my forehead.  
"Is this the plan for the rest of the day?" I asked innocently.  
"Mmmm you know me so well already!"  
I giggled as Dustin and I fell back into another make out session; the thunderstorm outside starting to intensify again causing the lights to flicker.  
Something told me I would be calling into work sick tomorrow.


End file.
